


Slow Dance

by theoddling



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: When a witch and a witcher encounter each other unexpectedly at a party, what are they to do but dance?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble/prompt on tumblr: Non-sexual acts of intimacy - slow dancing

“Well well, what’s this?” a familiar voice purred in his ear, the scent of lilacs and gooseberries washing over him. “I thought I spotted a witcher, but surely it couldn’t be, dressed like that.”

“Yennefer,” he growled, a soft smile creeping over his face that he fought to keep at bay.

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here Geralt,” she circled around to face him, face falling quite sharply from the pleased smirk she normally wore to one of mild annoyance. “Why are you here?”

He shrugged. “Jaskier.”

“Nothing important then. Dance with me.”

The logical part of his mind tried to fight the suggestion, reminding him that witchers were not built for courts or banquets, and that he shouldn’t be giving such a powerful mage control over him like this. Still, held out his hand with a soft tilt of his head. She delicately placed hers in his and he curled his large fingers around hers, marveling at their softness, their warmth, how well they fit in his palm.

He swung her out and then spun her close, curling his other arm around her waist. Her skirt flared out as she twirled, shimmering black giving way to the purple beneath that nearly matched her eyes. And then she was wholly in his arms and he breathed an unexpected sigh of relief. Holding her, moving with her, their bodies in perfect sync, even their breath matching the time of the music, was the only way he could be sure she was not an illusion or a dream that could slip through his fingers at any moment.

Yennefer smiled, relaxing at the feel of his firm grip on her, the fluid rippling of muscle and motion. She was comfortably in the lead while letting him think he was, and even if he chose to take over for real, she found herself rather pleased with the idea, willing to relinquish control for a few moments for the first time in her life. That feeling, the potential to surrender, was a liability, one that the rectoress and her fellow students, her past self, her rational mind would have warned against, and yet, she craved it.

The song changed, but neither faltered as they morphed effortlessly with it, a single entity with two hearts, gold gazing into violet as if the universe could be found there.

He tilted her backward and then drew her back up, loosely curled black tresses cascading like water from a pitcher and cresting like a wave. She laughed in delight, a genuine sound she had not made in years.

The world did not exist, only them.


End file.
